Skinny Jeans
by LoraLeiRiddle
Summary: Ryan Wolfe has nothing to wear to work except a green shirt and a pair of tight black jeans, which have an interesting effect on Rick Stetler and Horatio Caine. Contains: Lemon, BoyxBoy love and is a one-shot! EDIT: 3 parts to story!
1. Part 1  Rick's office

**This is my first CSI:Miami fic, ARGHHH! I love this show sooo much, Horatio Caine, Ryan Wolfe and Rick Stetler are very sexy (ESPECIALLY HORATIO!) ;)  
I hope you like the story, I felt Rick and Ryan didn't get much love so needed their own fic :)  
****Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami, or any characters i have mentioned in this fic. **

Secrets

Alarm clock ringing in his ears, Ryan Wolfe rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Nearly falling asleep in the hot water his shower provided, he walked back towards his bedroom, feeling a little more awake than he usually did. He opened his wardrobe, looking for clean clothes to put on that morning. Sighing, Ryan realised he didn't have anything except a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a ¾ length sleeved green silky shirt. He pulled on the clothes, running out of time to worry about it too much. Pausing by the door on his way out of the house, he grabbed a Nesquik chocolate cereal bar and pulled on a pair of black converse trainers. Getting into his personal Hummer, Ryan started driving to the lab, sure that he was in for a long day from his choice of outfit.

Trying to ignore the stares and low whispers of 'whoa' from people around him, Ryan walked into the quiet break room and sank down into a comfy chair with a latte. He knew wearing these jeans had been a bad idea. Honestly, he had always been told by previous boyfriends – yes, boyfriends. Ryan didn't really have much of an interest in women – that he had a great ass, but he'd just ignored them, sure they were only after more sex from him. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy sex; he just didn't want a bad reputation. Especially not in his line of work. It could affect any future positions in his career he might want if people thought he was a slut. He wished that he'd listened to those compliments now, and had the sense to put on some suit pants, even loose sweat pants would be better!

Horatio Caine was walking towards the break room. It had been a really rough night's sleep and the alarm had rung far too early for his liking. He was hoping some coffee might perk him up, just for a bit, until he could have a break and go home for some sleep. Opening the door and stepping into the room, a better sight greeted him than coffee.  
Ryan Wolfe.  
Ryan Wolfe in really tight black jeans.  
Ryan Wolfe almost bending over to pick up a magazine from the coffee table.  
Horatio almost groaned. Really it was far too early in the morning to be seeing things like this. Well, almost. Ryan turned around quickly after hearing the door open and saw Horatio standing there like a rabbit in headlights, staring at Ryan. Ryan swallowed. It was no secret that every guy except Frank and Eric was gay or bisexual in the CSI lab. Ryan felt a little cornered. Not that he wasn't enjoying this. Maybe he was a little bit of a slut. But Horatio was pretty sexy. The redhead was strong, dominant and always really smooth. It was impossible for Ryan to not notice him as a sex god rather than a co-worker or boss. Horatio's son, Kyle was just as good-looking and effortless in his attitude as his father, although nobody would admit they'd been staring at the blonde boy. Horatio would kill them all.  
"Ryan, why are you wearing those jeans?" Horatio hoped his voice sounded normal.  
"Umm, well the thing is, I woke up and I had nothing else to wear and I just pulled them on really. Sorry." Ryan looked at the floor. He felt really bad now. Horatio was his boss! There was no way he'd been staring at Ryan because he liked him; Horatio obviously just thought Ryan was trying to get attention. Smirking a little, Horatio walked over to Ryan and lifted his chin up with his hand.  
"There's no reason to apologise. I just think you may want to watch your ass when you start working… literally."  
"I think I may have to, yeah." Ryan smirked as well. It was good to know that Horatio and himself could flirt like this and still work together fantastically. Grinning, Horatio let Ryan's face go and strode past him to the coffee machine. It took Ryan a little while to process that he had a slip of paper in his hands. Reading it, Ryan saw an address for a restaurant and a meeting time and date for next weekend. Smirking, he slipped the paper into his pocket. How many more offers like that or phone numbers would he be getting today?

Rick Stetler wasn't having a fantastic morning either. His alarm had broken (no he hadn't forgotten to set it the night before), his favourite shirt had needed ironing when he didn't have much time and to top it all off, he had to go and see Ryan Wolfe about a shooting that had occurred last week involving several officers being injured and one lost life. He already had a full report from Mr Wolfe, he just needed to recheck the date and time, to be sure and get Ryan to sign a form stating he had told the truth about everything he saw. Walking into the CSI department he asked the woman on the reception desk where Ryan Wolfe was. Checking the board, she directed Rick to one of the more secluded labs at the back of the building. The lab was fairly dark, used for looking over evidence and photographs. Walking in through the frosted glass doors a big and better sight also met his eyes. Ryan Wolfe was leaning over the desk to put two photographs together. Rick swallowed hard. There was no need for Ryan's ass to look that good in those jeans. They looked like they'd been painted on by an artist. He looked absolutely perfect.  
Turning round, Ryan saw Rick leaning against the glass doors.  
His first thought was, _'For crying out loud, why is he here?'  
_His second thought was, _'He looks just like H did when he walked into the break room.' _  
His thoughts led Ryan to an obvious conclusion.  
'_It was a terrible idea to put these jeans on this morning.'_

Walking over to Rick, Ryan held his hands up in apology. "The jeans are a little small, I know, they were the only thing I had this morni-." His apology speech was interrupted when Rick pulled him forward and grabbed his as with both hands.  
"DO you have ANY idea how good you look in those jeans?" He purred into Ryan's ear, before nibbling his way down Ryan's neck. Ryan gasped. He didn't mind Stetler much anyway, had always known Rick was really a good guy at heart and really didn't care about what anybody was gonna think, so long as Rick kept groping his ass and leaving marks on his neck. Using his own hands, Ryan pulled Rick's face gently off from his neck and kissed him hard. The two staggered back, until Ryan hit the desk and couldn't move any further. They broke this kiss for a moment and stared at each other painting gently. Ryan broke the silence first.  
"Shouldn't we head to your office, where we won't be interrupted?" Grinning wickedly, Rick pulled Ryan along behind him, only dropping his hand when they started walking through the corridors to Rick's office. As soon as they were in Rick's office and he had locked the door, the two men began kissing again. Ryan was guided backwards to Rick's couch, where he flipped their positions so he was straddling Stetler. Kissing Rick's lips and then moving down his body, Ryan began undoing Rick's shirt and his own. Pausing his kisses to undo Rick's pants and pull down his boxers. Undoing his own jeans and pulling down his own boxers, he flung them carelessly across Rick's desk and began kissing him again. Rick's hands started wandering south again, and when he grabbed Ryan's arse this time, he gently pushed one finger into Ryan's entrance. Breaking the kiss, Ryan gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. It was a little painful, especially dry. It had been too long since he'd last done this.  
Rick gently kissed Ryan's face, whispering to him, "I'm sorry it hurts."  
Ryan looked back up into the other man's eyes, "It's okay, just don't stop now." Adding another finger, Rick stretched Ryan out, preparing him for longer to make up for the lack of lube. Pulling his fingers out, he lined his cock up with Ryan's entrance and pushed in. Ryan's head fell back and his eyes were rolled in bliss. It had been way too long since last time. Setting the pace (he was still on top of Rick, seated just right) Ryan began lifting himself up, then sitting back down, just as Rick began thrusting into him. Without pulling out, Rick switched their positions, leaving Ryan lying underneath him. Rick started moving in and out faster and harder, while Ryan moaned out loudly. Too soon Ryan felt his orgasm approaching.  
"Rick! So close!" he moaned again in want.  
"I know me too. Come for me babe." Rick said huskily into Ryan's ear. With that erotic phrase still ringing in his head, Ryan nearly screamed out as he came. After thrusting into Ryan again roughly, Rick came inside him. Panting, the two men collapsed together, too tired to think about getting dressed or moving.

After a few minutes, Rick pulled out and got off Ryan, allowing the two to clean themselves off with tissues from Rick's desk and get dressed.  
"Rick, wouldn't someone have heard that?" Ryan looked worried. This was exactly the kind of thing he didn't want people knowing about.  
Rick chuckled a little at the look on Ryan's face.  
"No way, my office is sound proofed. To make sure nobody can listen at the door if I'm conducting a private interview." Ryan felt a lot better, knowing nobody would know about this. Before he left, Rick grabbed Ryan and pulled him in for another kiss. Breaking away, he handed Ryan a slip of paper with his number on it.  
"I don't usually do things like this, but I wouldn't mind a repeat of that. Call me sometime?" Rick grinned cheekily again.  
Ryan smirked. "Maybe Rick. Maybe."

The End

**AWW! :L Please review! **


	2. Part 2  Horatio's turn!

Skinny Jeans Part 2

Ryan arrived home from work after a slightly embarrassing day, in which all incidents involved the jeans he was wearing and his ass in some way. Luckily, nobody had even come close to starting what he and Rick had done and it seemed like nobody had seen where they went or what they did either. Letting himself into his house, Ryan quickly started making coffee and checking he had his wallet, phone and keys. He had a date tonight; he wasn't missing this one for anything.

Pulling up outside the restaurant, ten minutes earlier than Horatio had told Ryan to meet him there, Ryan tried to calm himself down.  
_'It's just dinner; don't even think about it as a date, it's just dinner with your boss… damn that makes me feel even more nervous! Okay, it's just a date, just fun, harmless fun. Please don't let me screw this up.'_ It may have seemed like Ryan was going through a lot for nothing, but he liked Horatio, no matter what their relationship was. He didn't want to ruin that relationship now by being too overly sexual and date-like or too cold and reserved to be friends. Ryan decided to just use his normal manner, like he always did at work, just with more casual flirting thrown in. Taking a deep breath, Ryan opened the door of the restaurant and stepped inside. The smell of Japanese cuisine hit him as soon as the door swung shut behind him. Apparently, Horatio was a fan of the oriental.

Horatio stood up immediately as Ryan walked in, noticing that he had only changed his shirt for an ice blue one. Horatio licked his lips a little. Those jeans made his lower half look fantastic and the shirt made his top half look just as good. Horatio hoped Ryan was expecting more than just a friendship date- the young detective looked better than anything on the menu tonight.  
"Hey H, I'm glad you're here first! I'd have been lost alone." smiled Ryan.  
"Thank you!" Horatio grinned, "I thought you might be a little overwhelmed. It's quite new, but the food is amazing." Looking around, Ryan agreed. Everything smelled delicious and there seemed to be a wide variety and lots of it! Ordering drinks and different plates of sushi to share, the two men started chatting about little things, work, home life or important cases they hadn't solved yet. Ryan felt a little shy at first, but relaxed into it soon enough; Horatio's calm appearance and gentle voice made it easy for people to enjoy his company. Ryan wondered briefly whether this was why so many people turned to Horatio first for help.  
"Ryan, you still here?"  
Ryan jumped and blushed. He hadn't meant to start daydreaming. "Sorry I was just… thinking about something."  
Horatio smirked from behind his glass. "About me, I hope?"  
"Yes actually." Ryan grinned cheekily back, "I was wondering if your calm, laid-back attitude was the reason why people like you so much."  
Horatio stared at Ryan for a moment and then started laughing. Ryan couldn't help joining in. Laughter was infectious (or at least, Horatio's was).  
Calming down, Horatio replied, "I never really thought about it. I just act in my normal manner. I'm not a person who would take their anger out on someone else, I prefer to keep it in until I can let loose on something harmless, like in the firing range."  
Ryan nodded, "I noticed you'd disappear if something made you upset. But sometimes you can tell when you're angry or really passionate about something. Your voice goes really quiet and deadly; nobody dares disagree with you then!" Ryan shivered a little. That other side of Horatio, the dangerous side, was scary but also very sexy. To Ryan it was anyway.  
H didn't miss the shiver. Eye's darkening a little, he put his glass down and whispered, "Maybe my voice does more than scare you, hmm?" Ryan had to swallow and grip the underside of the table very hard to stop himself from moaning out loud. He hadn't meant to start acting like this, but really it was Horatio's fault. The redhead was far too sexy for his own good. Ryan had felt the mood shift from friendliness to sex as soon as the conversation about Horatio's attitude had started, but he wasn't going to stop it. He liked Horatio a little too much (maybe WAY too much) to stop the whole thing and go back to their usual boss/worker friendship. There were a lot of police stations in America he could transfer to if this became awkward anyway.  
"Perhaps you should find out for yourself." Ryan smiled, feigning innocence. He could play dirty too. Grabbing Ryan's hand, Horatio put enough cash to cover the meal down on the table and almost dragged Ryan out to the car park, silently thanking god that he had chosen a secluded table near the door. 

Driving back to Horatio's, Ryan couldn't concentrate much; his mind was on what might happen once they got there. Would Horatio decide alone in his Hummer that the whole thing was a little ridiculous and that he didn't want Ryan that way after all? Ryan didn't think he could go back to work and face H in the same way if that's what happened here. Why had he been stupid enough to say those things in the restaurant? It was supposed to be casual conversation, not 'I want you so bad' sex talk!  
He didn't need to worry. Arriving at Horatio's home, Ryan jumped down from the hummer and walked towards Horatio, who pulled him in for a steamy kiss. Ryan responded just as eagerly, so glad that he wasn't the only one who wanted this. Soft lips parted his own, Horatio using the opportunity to run his tongue across Ryan's own. Ryan was a little surprised at how forward H was- could he read Ryan's mind or had he been able to read the hidden messages in Ryan's words and actions all along, the skinny jeans giving Horatio the excuse to ask Ryan out?  
A sharp grab to his ass jolted Ryan back out of his thoughts. Groaning round Horatio's mouth, Ryan felt himself being pulled forwards as Horatio broke the kiss and pulled him into the house. Ryan shut the door behind him and turned round, throwing his arms over Horatio's shoulders and leaning against the door as H leaned in for another kiss. Their mouths moving together, Ryan started pushing Horatio's jacket off his shoulders, while H worked on the buttons on Ryan's shirt. Pushing H's jacket off and undoing his shirt buttons, Ryan lost his own shirt to the floor as well. Kissing and touching, they made their way to Horatio's bedroom, losing most of their clothes along the way.  
Kicking the door open, Horatio picked Ryan up, bridal style, and threw him gently onto his bed. Kicking his jeans off, Ryan leaned forward on all fours, smirking like a cat. Horatio let out an animalistic groan at the sight of Ryan in his silky jade boxers and pounced on him like a predator. Horatio was nibbling Ryan's earlobe, biting gently on Ryan's neck, leaving marks and kisses down Ryan's chest. Ryan threw his head back and moaned loudly when Horatio started licking and nibbling at Ryan's member through his boxers. Horatio grinned wickedly up at Ryan, his eyes darkened by lust. Pulling Ryan's boxers down quickly, Horatio licked up the length of Ryan's cock, making the younger man fall backwards and arch his back off the bed. Mouth open and face flushed, Horatio didn't think he'd ever seen Ryan look more sexy. Leaning over to his bedside table, Horatio pulled out a bottle of lube that was only half full. When Ryan raised his eyebrows, Horatio winked saying, "I gotta have some fun outside of work." Ryan flushed bright red again, only imagining what Horatio got up to when he wasn't being Lieutenant Caine. He was so lost in his fantasies, he hadn't realised what Horatio was doing until he felt a slick finger being pushed into him.  
"Fuck!" Ryan growled out, arching off the bed again. That felt _really _good. Still smirking, Horatio pushed two more fingers in, stretching Ryan until he could move his fingers in and out comfortably. Pulling off his own black boxers and pouring a large amount of lube on his cock, Horatio lined up against Ryan's entrance and pushed in slowly.

"Mmmm, so tight… hot..." Horatio gasped out, unable to think in full sentences anymore. Ryan was so tight; had he not done this before? The thought that this might be Ryan's first time made Horatio slow down and consider stopping.  
"NO! Oh god, please keep going!" Ryan panted. "It's not my first time, please move!" He begged. Grinning, Horatio began thrusting in and out of Ryan's body; He couldn't refuse when Ryan had begged so nicely, could he?  
Ryan felt like he was in heaven. Rick had been good, but as usual Horatio was better. Moaning out Horatio's name, Ryan came hard across his and H's chest. Thrusting into Ryan and biting his neck a little, Horatio released inside Ryan's body and then pulled out. Rolling over so he wasn't crushing Ryan, Horatio pulled up his bedcovers and snuggled down next to Ryan.  
"Whaa...*yawn* what about the bed sheets and the mess?" Ryan asked sleepily.  
"Shush." Horatio whispered. "Go to sleep. We can deal with them in the morning. Day off tomorrow." Cuddling up to Horatio, Ryan nodded once and then sank into a deep sleep, knowing he would be very happy and his ass would be very sore in the morning.  
It was worth it.


	3. Part 3 A solved puzzle

**This is the last chapter! :O I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, I can't update at my dad's house because it's not my own computer and my inspiration ran away :( But CSI: Miami has been on a lot, so I could claw back some inspiration and motive to work :D Hope you enjoy, the ending of Skinny Jeans! Rate and Review :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami or any of the characters mentioned here.  
If I did, the show would be a lot more like this story and would only be allowed to air after midnight ;)**

Skinny Jeans Part 3

Ryan was having a bad week. Those jeans had caused nothing but trouble for him. He had thought that when he went back to work Monday with his usual clothes, everything would go back to normal. Apparently, now they had seen Ryan out of his usual work attire and attitude, Rick and Horatio weren't planning on letting the young CSI go anytime soon. Seriously, he liked the attention, but not the competition! Every time one of the men saw him in the corridor, they would just HAVE to drag him away somewhere private or try and get him to blush as much as possible in public. Rick had grabbed Ryan's ass at least 8 times in the past week and Horatio had definitely been very risky, making the elevator stop halfway up to the lab so him and Ryan could get some 'action' before work.  
What was worse was that Ryan was sure that both of them knew they weren't the only guy claiming Ryan, that they knew about each other and that they were definitely planning this whole thing to try and see who could have Ryan the most.  
_'Enough is enough. I'm talking to both of them, straight after work, even if I have to drag them into a room together!' _Ryan had made up his mind.

With a small grin and mischievous look in his eyes, Ryan whispered to Horatio in one of the labs that they should meet up in the coffee room after work. Ryan didn't need to check that Horatio would be there. Getting hold of Rick long enough to pull him into the room was going to be the tricky part.

Walking down the corridor after work, Rick sighed, stretching his arms out. Really, the day had been far too long! All he wanted to do was go home, relax in the shower and go to sleep. He didn't get too far when he was pulled into a storage closet by his tie. Ryan Wolfe had one hand n Rick's tie, pulling him in, and one around his neck. Kissing him hard and hot, Ryan pressed his knee in between Rick's legs. Rick moaned. Apparently he wasn't going anywhere for a while yet. Breaking the kiss to nibble on Rick's ear Ryan whispered, "Come with me to the coffee room? Everyone's gone home and I really don't want to be in a cramped space like this." Nodding his head, Rick followed Ryan up to the CSI labs. How could he refuse such a lovely offer?

After walking into the room, Rick was surprised to see Horatio standing there. Even more surprised to see Ryan move behind him and lock the door. With a confused expression he looked between the two. Horatio looked amuse as if he already knew what Ryan was doing. Ryan looked defiant, like he was angry at the two men.  
"What's going on here?" Rick questioned. Horatio laughed.  
"Yes Mr Wolfe, what is going on?" Ryan motioned for both of them to sit down and when they did, started speaking.  
"Look, I'm glad that people are finally showing an interest in me, even if it is for a bit of a bad reason. But I don't like this whole competition business. You two just seem to be at each other, treating me like some sort of trophy every time I do something with you. I'm not a Lieutenant promotion and I don't want to be treated like one! So either I can see both of you or one of you on normal grounds or we all walk away and forget it all." Rick burst out laughing. He couldn't help it.  
Ryan looked affronted. "What's so funny? I'm serious here! I'm not a trophy wife you can put hickeys on to mark as yours!"  
"It's not that." Rick said, still chuckling weakly. "You honestly think we're trying to compete with each other over you? That we have a sort of arrangement of showing you off?"  
Horatio and Rick both stood up and stepped towards Ryan. He gulped and stepped backwards.  
Horatio practically purred out, "Rick's right. We have been talking - but only about you. We were seeing you at different times because we thought maybe you would prefer it that way. However…"  
Rick cut in. "If you'd like both of us, we could always agree on something." Grinning like Cheshire cats, the two men had Ryan pressed back against the wall. Ryan was panting now and started moaning when Rick licked and bit his neck and Horatio focused on his lips and ear.  
"Just because Rick and I argue in public, doesn't mean we don't talk outside of work." Horatio smirked, before going back to helping Rick undress Ryan.  
This was definitely what Ryan would call 'good teamwork'.

Next morning, Ryan came in with a small hickey on the side of his neck and a permanent look of guilt and embarrassment across his face. Horatio couldn't stop smirking whenever he ran into Ryan and walking past Rick, Calleigh could have sworn that he and Horatio were grinning at each other. Horatio and Rick? Acting civil, almost friendly with each other? Something was definitely wrong. Walking into the lab next to Eric, Calleigh started questioning him.  
"Do you know what's happening in the lab today? Everyone seems to be in a funny mood." Glancing up from his work to meet the ballistics expert's gaze, his eyes turned away for a fraction of a second before meeting Jesse's. Grinning slightly at the though of what happened last night, Eric chuckled.  
"No Calleigh, I think everyone's just fine."

**THE END!**

**What did you reckon? Enjoy the surprise at the end? ;) It took me a while to figure out who it should be, because I had used all the really sexy guys up! Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
